Rumbo a un sueño
by gonza-kun
Summary: Nos encontramos despues de las nacionales y shohoku se entrena duramente para llegar nuevamente y ganarlas... pero tambien esta Sendoh,Maki y Fujima de Ryonan, Kainan y Shoyo que entrenaron duramente... lo lograran...


Hola a todos, la verdad nunca hice un fic de Slam Dunk... mirando el manga y escuchando musica me dije... porque no? y aqui empece... es poco y falta un poco de descripcion en lo que refiere a partido en si de basquet, pero es el prologo y pronto mejorare... espero que disfruten del prologo... acepto comentarios y criticas constructivas... quiero mejorar haciendo este tipo de fic...

Prologo

Es un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Kanagawa… aunque eso no impide que cierta persona entrene arduamente en el gimnasio de Shohoku… su respiración es agitada, su cuerpo esta completamente traspirado, aun así sigue entrenando… comienza a lanzar desde la zona exterior, practicando tiros de tres puntos… su capacidad actual no es la misma que el año anterior… ha aumentado considerablemente, a pesar de no tener la calma y las características de un capitán, se ha convertido en alguien indispensable para el equipo… su gran capacidad de salto, su velocidad y su fuente inagotable de energía hacen de el un jugador temible… ahora que mejoro aun mas no solo en sus tiros con salto desde la zona interior, sino también de la exterior, mas el gran dribleo y fintas que practico con el nuevo capitán del equipo, Ryota Miyagi, lo hacen un jugador indispensable.

Tira la última canasta… la encesta, decide que es suficiente por hoy y se va a duchar.

Luego de una rápida ducha, se cambia… quedando con una chaqueta negra, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro con el nombre de su escuela, Shohoku… se mira al espejo y se peina con sus manos su rojizo cabello. Antes de irse acomoda todo en su respectivo lugar, coge su mochila y un paraguas… luego camina hacia la escuela, debía asistir a clases y después ir nuevamente al gimnasio para el entrenamiento con el equipo. Ya estaba completamente recuperado de su lesión en la columna… y quería recuperar el tiempo al máximo… por eso entrenaba duramente, quería llegar de nuevo a las competiciones de básquetbol nacional… y ganarlas era su sueño. De tanto caminar llego a su aula correspondiente, con tanto entrenamiento estaba cansado, así que decido dormir un rato… nadie se atrevía a molestarlo mientras dormía, ni siquiera los profesores (Gonza-kun: me recuerda a cierto Kitsune jejeje). Rato después de su siesta… eh digo de la clase, la campana lo despertó y con energías renovadas se dirigió nuevamente al gimnasio para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo.

Al llegar a las puertas del gimnasio y abrirlas, descubre a sus compañeros ya practicando… pero no pudo pensar mas porque un golpe en la cabeza lo saca de sus pensamientos… enfoca su vista y ve a una mujer con un abanico

- llegas tarde Sakuragi, la practica comenzó hace cinco minutos… que demonios estabas haciendo.- habla la manager del equipo Ayako.

- lo siento Ayako… me quede dormido en clase.- contesta el pelirrojo mientras bosteza.

- vamos cámbiate y empieza a entrenar… deberías tomar ejemplo de tus otros compañeros… eres un vago- reprocha la manager.

- no seas tan dura Ayako… según se, Sakuragi-kun ha estado entrenando toda la mañana.- una voz femenina tras la manager se hace presente.

- hola Haruko, ¿como estas?... ¿ya llego el gordito?- habla el tensai.

- hola Sakuragi-kun, Anzai-sensei acaba de llegar.- contesta la bella Haruko señalando al director de Shohoku que esta sentado viendo a sus jugadores entrenar.

- que bien… tengo que preguntarle algunas cosas al gordito… bueno me voy a cambiar.- dice animadamente el pelirrojo mientras corre hacia el vestidor

- Haruko… todavía sigues preocupada por su lesión.- pregunta seriamente la manager

- no… Sakuragi-kun fue a visitar a nii-san y jugaron un uno contra uno… no pude verlo, pero según nii-san Sakuragi-kun es increíble… no solo no le molesta la espalda, sino que ha progresado de una manera sorprendente.- contesta una sonriente Haruko.

Ambas muchachas se acercan al profesor Ansai para hablar, mientras miran como entrenan los integrantes del equipo con gran entusiasmo… ahora Shohoku es muy popular en el básquetbol después de haber logrado la hazaña de vencer a Sannon, y por eso el numero de jugadores aumento considerablemente… en una zona están los principiantes practicando el dribleo… mientras que en la otra están los jugadores un poco mas avanzados practicando tiros con salto

- Profesor Anzai… usted cree que este año podamos ir a las nacionales también.- pregunta tímidamente Haruko.

- si… tengo plena confianza en los muchachos… si bien es cierto que Akagi-kun era nuestro pilar y un gran capitán… yo creo que Sakuragi-kun puede cubrir su puesto… quizás no sea tan alto como Akagi-kun, pero su capacidad para saltar es inigualable… junto con su velocidad y fuerza, creo que será un gran centro.- contesta Anzai para luego tomar un poco de te.- tampoco hay que olvidarse de Rukawa-kun… el también ha mejorado y ahora confía en el equipo… dando excelentes pases… Mitsui ha perfeccionado su tiro y su estado físico… y el nuevo capitán y defensa Miyagi-kun… con su velocidad y visión de juego y liderazgo… será muy probable que este año este equipo logre algo importante… hohoho.- continua el director del equipo de básquetbol mientras ve a sus jugadores.

- Profesor, no cree que deberían hacer un partido de practica… para ver cuanto han mejorado en este tiempo… bueno dos, uno con los alumnos avanzados y otro con los principiantes, para ver sus virtudes y defectos y corregirlos.- pregunta la manager del equipo.

- Tienes razón… veremos cuanto han mejorado…- dice Anzai para luego susurrar- en especial Sakuragi-kun…

-dijo algo profesor.- pregunta inocentemente Haruko.

-no nada… hohohoho.- responde rápidamente Anzai.

- muy bien… Haruko, quiero que reúnas a los alumnos principiantes y los hagas practicar el tiro sencillo… yo reuniré a los alumnos avanzados y junto con el profesor veremos cuanto han mejorado.- dice Ayako.

- manos a la obra.- dice enérgicamente Haruko (-Gonza-kun: raro no les parece jeje.)

De ese modo Haruko Akagi reunió a los alumnos principiantes y les demostró como se hace un tiro sencillo… habiéndolo practicado con un principiante no hace mucho, sabe los posibles errores, así que decide anticiparse y decirles como se hace correctamente para que no comentan errores al realizarlo… les aconseja que lo dominen a la perfección sabiendo que este tiro es uno de los que mas se utiliza en este deporte.

Mientras por el otro lado Ayako llamo a los alumnos de segundo, tercero y a los de primer año pero que saben jugar… armo rápidamente dos equipos equilibrados.

En uno de ellos, el equipo que usaría las pecheras amarillas, se encuentran: Rukawa, Mitsui mientras que en el otro estarían el capitán Ryota y Sakuragi con pecheras rojas… estos nombres son los más sobresalientes de cada equipo.

El partido de practica fue espectacular como se esperaba, las jugadas de Rukawa y las canastas de tres puntos de Mitsui hicieron mucho daño al equipo rival, no obstante los rebotes de Sakuragi, sus clavadas y jugadas combinadas con el capitán del equipo Ryota inclinaron la ventaja para los de pechera roja… debido a que el centro del equipo amarillo no podía detener a Sakuragi, hubo un cambio de marcas… quedando un eterno enfrentamiento entre dos poderosos jugadores… Sakuragi y Rukawa… ambos habían cambiado y evolucionado… pero por mucho que lo intentaba Rukawa no podía conseguir los rebotes… así que se dedico a detenerlo cuando Sakuragi avanzaba dribleando e intentar pasarlo dribleando.

El resultado fue muy parejo, pero el equipo rojo gano por una diferencia de cuatro puntos.

- me alegra que halla mejorado… ahora son mas fuertes y están mas preparados.- comienza su discurso el profesor Anzai.- pero no lo olviden… no deben confiarse nunca… eso puede ser un gran error… todos ustedes aun pueden mejorar… si se confían quedaran en ese nivel y seria una lastima.- termina Anzai.

-muy bien… ustedes pueden irse a bañar… buen entrenamiento- dice entusiasmada Ayako.

Todos los alumnos de ese partido se van a las duchas… excepto un pelirrojo, que se ve muy cansado, aun así… se acerca al profesor para hablar

- gordito que te pareció el juego…- pregunta entusiasmado Sakuragi.

- no estuvo mal… pero ustedes pueden mejorar.- dice seriamente Anzai.

-de eso mismo quería hablarte… se que no soy tan bueno como Rukawa en las jugadas individuales y me preguntaba si… me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme.- dice el pelirrojo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- hohoho… claro Sakuragi-kun… te ayudare, gracias por confiar en mi.- contesta alegremente Anzai.- claro que puedes mejorar… serás uno de los mejores jugadores de todo Japón

- gracias gordito.- dice el pelirrojo mientras juega con su enorme estomago, para luego irse corriendo a las duchas.

- bien veamos como le fue a Haruko-chan.- habla Anzai a la manager.

- que tal fue esa práctica de tiro sencillo Haruko.- pregunta Ayako.

- bien, considerando que son principiantes… pero con esfuerzo y practica lo lograran… estoy segura de ello.- contesta animadamente la asistente de Ayako.

- me alegra saberlo.- interviene Anzai en la conversación.- reúnan a todo el equipo… deben saber que dentro de poco tendremos un partido de practica con Shoyo

El equipo se reunió rápidamente para las palabras de Anzai… todos estaban expectantes a las palabras del que fue uno de los mejores jugadores de todo Japón.

- quería anunciarles que dentro de poco tendremos un partido de practicas contra el equipo de Shoyo… deben estar preparados, recuerden que en ese equipo se encuentra Fujima y también Janagata (-Gonza-kun: realmente no se si se escribe así xD, pero si alguien sabe dígamelo por favor.)

- claro… y derrotare a un de los mejores defensa que tiene el estado de Kanagawa.- dice firmemente Ryota.

- es todo se pueden retirar… por cierto Sakuragi-kun, tu y yo entrenaremos todas las mañanas antes de la hora de clases.- dice Anzai

Todos se despiden y se marchan a sus respectivos hogares pensando que pronto tendrán que pasar una dura prueba… Shoyo.

Fin Prologo


End file.
